Una mezcla peligrosa
by MaiaT
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando mezclamos a Freyr, Freya y Mayura, un accidente, un enfermero con pinta de luchador profesional y una idea extraña? Loki lo descubrirá en este pequeño fic.


**N.A: **Este es mi segundo fic de MaLoRa, pero es mi primer One–shot y es mi primer fanfic que intenta ser de humor. Inspirada un poco por Tea Time Chat y Cuando el mundo se volvió loco. Este se enfocará en Freyr y Freya pero no del modo tradicional. Es una especie de MayuxLoki pero no en la forma más romántica de verlo. En fin, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**UNA MEZCLA PELIGROSA**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Mayura salió corriendo hacia la agencia después de clases.

_«Loki me prometió que hoy me llevaría a la mansión embrujada que hay al norte de la ciudad. Seguro que está llena de poltergeist y fantasmas o los extraterrestres habitan allí. ¡Misterio! Estoy muy emocionada»_

Iba tan alegre que no se dio cuenta en qué momento apareció el camión.

Loki había sido el primero en llegar después de Misao. Iba acompañado por Yamino y Echan. (Ya que nadie lo podía ver)

– ¿Cómo está?

– Dicen que se pondrá bien, pero necesita una transfusión de sangre y su tipo de sangre es muy raro.

En ese momento apareció un enfermero.

– ¿Qué edad tiene usted? –le preguntó a Yamino – ¿Es mayor de 16?

– Si –respondió él con algo de miedo.

– Venga.

Cabe decir que el enfermero no tenía planta de enfermero, sino de luchador profesional. Extremadamente musculoso, sin un pelo en la cabeza y medía al menos dos metros. Sin problemas cargó a Yamino y se lo llevó a un laboratorio dejando a Loki confundido y una gran gota de sudor bajando por su frente.

Misao entró a la habitación con Mayura mientras Loki se quedaba afuera. De pronto apareció Freya abrazándolo.

– ¡Loki¿Qué haces aquí¿Te sientes mal? Yo te cuidaré día y noche.

– Señorita¿podría acompañarme? –preguntó el mismo enfermero sin esperar la respuesta y se llevó a Freya de la misma forma.

Loki reía con un tic en su ojo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que llegaran otros tres visitantes. Eran Narugami, Freyr y Heimdall, este último había sido arrastrado por su despistado compañero de casa.

– ¿Dónde está la princesa de mis sueños?

– ¿Cómo está Daidouji?

– ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? –preguntó Loki.

– Yo vi todo desde la puerta de la escuela y cuando venía para aquí me topé con estos dos.

– A mi Freyr me arrastró hasta aquí.

– ¡Princesa de mis sueños!

Como si hubiera sido un fantasma, el enorme enfermero tomó a Narugami y Freyr del hombro y los arrastró de nuevo fuera de la vista de Loki y Heimdall.

––––0––––

Heimdall estaba sentado frente a Loki. Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Ambos tenían la vena de su frente a punto de estallar.

Y es que en cuanto Narugami y Freyr se marcharon comenzó una guerra de insultos que por poco termina en batalla si no es por que el enorme enfermero con apariencia de luchador los sentó a los dos en extremos opuestos de la sala de espera.

– Niños, compórtense o tendré que ponerles una vacuna para quitarles lo agresivo.

Los dos habían tomado esa postura desde hacía más de media hora. Ambos molestos con el otro porque por SU culpa lo habían regañado a él. Ambos molestos porque por SU culpa habían sido tratados como niños.

– Ustedes dos terminarán matándose un día –dijo una voz femenina. Loki abrió los ojos y notó que se trataba de Urd.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Loki.

– Supimos que la chica que siempre está contigo tuvo un accidente y vinimos a ver cómo estabas –respondió Skuld.

Loki hizo una seña con nerviosismo para que las tres hermanas voltearan la vista. Detrás de ellas el enorme enfermero las miraba con cara de asesino en serie.

– Acompáñenme por favor –dijo el enfermero sujetando a las tres en un abrazo y arrastrándolas a todas lejos de la sala de espera.

––––0––––

Minutos más tarde, una hermosa enfermera pasó corriendo hacia la habitación de Mayura con dos bolsas llenas de sangre. Detrás de ella venían Yamino, Narugami y las Norn. Freyr llegó un minuto después y se sentó en una de las sillas junto a Heimdall.

– ¿Qué pasó con ustedes? –preguntó Loki.

– Nos hicieron dar una muestra de sangre para ver si teníamos el mismo tipo que Daidouji y hacerle la transfusión.

– Pero ninguno de nosotros la tenía –dijo Verdandi.

– ¿Entonces, quién dio la sangre que le están poniendo ahora?

Nadie respondió. Todos se sentaron a esperar.

– Oye tú, no te duermas encima mío –dijo Heimdall empujando a Freyr que a penas se mantenía en pie.

– ¿Dónde está Freya? –preguntó Loki.

– ¿Mi querida hermana estaba aquí? –despertó Freyr de repente –¿Dónde está¿A dónde se fue?

– Recuerdo haberla visto en el banco de sangre –dijo Yamino –pero no la vi más.

––––0––––

Las Norn, Freyr y Heimdall se marcharon una hora después. Yamino, Loki y Narugami (también Echan) se quedaron a esperar noticias. Misao salió de la habitación en ese momento.

– Despertó. Se encuentra bien, se ha salvado.

Los tres sonrieron.

– ¿Podemos pasar a verla? –preguntó Yamino.

– Sólo uno puede entrar –dijo Misao.

– Loki, entra tú primero. Tú pareces ser el más preocupado por ella –insinuó Narugami.

La mirada que Loki le dirigió a Narugami hubiera podido asustar incluso a Odin.

Sin embargo, aceptó en ser el primero en entrar. Cuando estuvo adentro se acercó a Mayura.

Ella lo miraba fijamente pero sus ojos estaban posados ligeramente por encima de su cabeza, donde estaba…

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Mayura.

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Loki.

– Eso que parece un malvavisco con cara.

Ecchan se elevó y se colocó frente a Mayura.

– ¿Me ves¡Punyan!

– Qué lindo, habla –dijo sonriendo y luego se volvió a Loki aún sonriendo pero con preocupación en sus ojos – Oye Loki¿estoy muerta?

– No Mayura, no estás muerta. Ese es Ecchan y es un fantasmita –trató de explicar Loki.

– ¡Qué lindo¡Misterioso!

Y volvió a desmayarse.

––––0––––

Mayura aún no salía del hospital y Loki estaba comenzando a aburrirse en la agencia, así que decidió ir a visitarla. Estaba en un jardín leyendo una novela de misterio.

– Que bueno que ya puedas salir de tu habitación –dijo Loki.

– Si, ya me siento mejor. Los doctores dicen que estoy curándome muy rápido.

De repente se escuchó un gran alboroto desde la entrada.

– ¡Detengan a ese perro!

– ¡Agárrenlo!

Las enfermeras y doctores gritaban por todos lados hasta que Loki pudo darse cuenta que el perro que perseguían era Fenrir. El pequeño perrito negro llegó junto a ellos y movió la cola.

– Fenrir¿viniste a verme? –dijo Mayura alzando al perrito y colocándolo sobre sus piernas para acariciarlo. Él movía la cola mientras Loki sonreía –Doctor¿puede quedarse un instante? Le prometo que no molestará –suplicó la chica al ver que el doctor se acercaba a ella.

– De acuerdo –dijo de mala gana –pero sólo un instante.

El doctor se marchó y Mayura continuó acariciando a Fenrir.

– Vaya, quien diría que iba a extrañar sus caricias –dijo Fenrir.

Las caricias pararon.

– Oye, no te detengas –ordenó el lobito.

– ¡AAAHHH! F–fe… Fenrir acaba de hablarme.

Loki se sobresaltó igual que Fenrir.

– M–mayura¿pudiste escuchar a Fenrir?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

– Creí que había sido un sueño, pero el otro día tú entraste a mi habitación y un fantasmita iba contigo¿no es así?

– De modo que… la sangre que te pusieron era de uno de los dioses –dijo Loki en voz baja.

– ¿Dioses¿De qué dioses hablas?

– Olvídalo, no dije nada –se excusó Loki.

– Por favor, Loki, explícame qué pasa aquí o pensaré que me he vuelto loca.

– No, no estás loca. Yo también puedo escuchar lo que Fenrir dice pero esto debe ser nuestro secreto¿entiendes?

– Sí, pero prométeme que me explicarás después.

"LA HORA DE VISITA HA TERMINADO, TODOS LOS VISITANTES TENGAN LA BONDAD DE ABANDONAR LAS INSTALACONES" dijo la enfermera del otro lado del micrófono. Loki y Fenrir se despidieron de la muy confundida chica misterio.

––––0––––

Al día siguiente dieron de alta a Mayura. Lo primero que hizo la chica fue ir a casa de Loki.

– ¡Dime la verdad, Loki¿Estoy loca¿Me golpee la cabeza y por eso creo que Fenrir me habla y que hay un fantasma sobre tu cabeza¿Acaso morí y esto es el cielo lleno de misterios para mí?

Bueno, que puedo decir de Mayura, nunca cambiará.

– No, Mayura, lo que pasó fue que… –Loki lo pensó bien. ¿Cómo decirle: Soy un dios, Fenrir y Yamino son mis hijos, el fantasma lo traje para asustar a tu padre, y casi todos los que conoces como mis amigos intentaron matarme en algún momento o y por cierto parece que te pusieron la sangre de uno de los dioses pero no sé de quién.

– ¿Qué Loki¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

– La verdad, no lo sé.

– ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO! –gritó la chica y de repente el clima que había estado tan soleado se nubló y comenzó a llover.

– Cálmate Mayura –dijo Loki un poco nervioso.

– Está bien –dijo Loki – te diré la verdad pero no me vas a creer. Yo… soy un dios.

Ella rió.

– No te rías –alegó Fenrir – Lo que dijo papá es cierto.

– ¿Papá?

Genial, otra cosa que tendría que explicarle, pero en realidad no tenía muchos deseos de hacerlo.

– Ah, ya sé. Te encariñaste tanto con Loki que le dices papá. ¡Que tierno!

Loki se alivió temporalmente.

– No, el Señor Loki si es el papá de Fenrir –dijo Ecchan.

Pánico otra vez.

– Eso no es posible –dijo Mayura con incredulidad –primero Loki es un niño, segundo Fenrir es un perro, tercero… tercero… ¡Simplemente no es posible!

– Yo no soy un perro, soy un lobo –ladró Fenrir.

Una gota de sudor adornó la frente de Loki y un enorme signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza de Mayura.

– Te ves como un perro.

– No juzgues las cosas por su apariencia –dijo Loki.

Ella comenzó a llorar y la lluvia empeoró.

– No entiendo nada. Loki, deja decir mentiras

Loki suspiró.

– Ya ni modo, tendré que mostrártelo. Mayura, debemos ir a otro lado para que te des cuenta de lo que pasa. Míralo como un misterio que tienes que resolver.

– ¡Misterio!

El sol salió de repente.

_«Curioso, el clima cambia con su humor. Ese poder sólo lo tiene…»_

– ¡Loki! –interrumpió la chica los pensamientos del dios – ¿Nos vamos ya?

– Será mejor que Yamino venga también.

– Iré a decirle a mi hermano que venga con nosotros –dijo Fenrir recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Loki.

– ¿Hermano?

– Te lo explicaré luego –dijo Loki con una postura de llevar el mundo encima de su espalda y los espíritus de muerte detrás de él.

– L–loki… –Mayura señalaba con horror los espíritus.

– ¿Qué? Ah, no les hagas caso, aparecen solos cuando estoy de mal humor. _«Como ahora. ¿Por qué tengo que explicarle todo a Mayura? Cuando atrape a ese enfermero yo…»_ –Loki lo pensó mejor – No podría, con esta apariencia de seguro me haría trizas.

– ¿Esa apariencia?

_«Tengo que dejar de pensar en voz alta»_

– Luego te lo explico.

––––0––––

Yamino y Loki estaban dentro de la biblioteca revisando unos cuantos libros. Mayura, Fenrir y Ecchan los esperaban afuera.

– Los humanos han escrito muchas cosas sobre nosotros los dioses, pero no todas son ciertas. Por su culpa se han dado muchos malos entendidos.

– Señor Loki¿qué cree que le pasó a Mayura?

– Alguno de los dioses que fue a visitarla ese día tenía su tipo de sangre, eso es seguro, pero no estoy seguro de quién.

– No tenía idea que la sangre de los dioses y la sangre humana fuera tan parecida o siquiera compatible.

– En realidad estoy más preocupado por sus efectos secundarios.

Mayura esperaba con paciencia.

– Tú eres un fantasma¿verdad?. ¿Qué haces aquí?

– El Señor Loki me trajo.

– ¿Ah si¿Por qué?

– Quería asustar a tu papá.

– Pero tú no asustas, eres muy lindo para asustar.

– ¡Punyan! –dijo el pequeño fantasmita en agradecimiento.

– Papá no ha recuperado todos sus poderes, es por eso que se equivocó.

– Hace un rato… dijiste que Yamino era tu hermano¿no es así?

– Así es, pero yo soy el mayor.

_«Si Yamino es hermano de Fenrir y Fenrir es hijo de Loki. ¿Significa eso que Loki es el padre de Yamino?»_

– ¿Qué estoy pensando? Loki es un niño y Yamino es mayor que él, no puede ser su padre. Aunque siempre he dicho que se parecen un poco.

– ¿De verdad? –dijo Ecchan.

– No sé, no es igual pero Yamino también tiene esa mirada tan encantadora de Loki.

– Bueno, gracias –dijo Yamino que estaba justo detrás de ella junto a Loki.

– Vámonos –ordenó Loki con cierta molestia.

––––0––––

– ¡Yo conozco este lugar! Aquí encontré a Fenrir. ¿Por qué vinimos aquí?

– Es el único lugar lo suficientemente grande por si no crees lo que te digo.

– ¿Eh?

Loki abrió uno de los libros que llevaba.

– Veamos… Loki Lau… Laufey… Laufeyjarson era en la mitología nórdica el dios del engaño. También se lo consideraba el dios del fuego. Su nombre puede traducirse como "Llama". A menudo es descrito como el origen de todo fraude.

Mayura leyó esto y se quedó meditándolo un rato.

– Genial¿te pusieron ese nombre por ese dios?

Loki cayó al piso.

– No, señorita Mayura. En realidad, el señor Loki es este dios del que habla el libro.

– Excepto que exageran con decir que es el origen de todo fraude –excusó Fenrir.

Loki le quitó el libro a Mayura.

– Escucha, esto es difícil de explicar ya que tú no crees en dioses.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? Sólo se lo he dicho a… ¡Ya se! Tu amigo, el que estaba en tu casa el otro día, al que le pedí que le dijeras que no te fueras te contó que yo no creía en dioses.

– No, Mayura. Ese era yo. Esa es mi verdadera forma.

Mayura se le quedó viendo y lo examinó por completo.

– Aún no me crees¿verdad? –dijo Loki en tono angustioso.

– Es que no sé cómo creerte. Lo que yo veo es un niño.

– Que me dices de mí –dijo el pequeño Fenrir –en mí sólo ves a un perro cachorro.

– Sí.

– Pero en realidad soy un lobo. ¿Puedo mostrarle, Papá?

Loki cruzó los brazos y alzó los hombros en señal de que no le importaba lo que hiciera.

Un resplandor amarillo envolvió el lugar y un enorme Lobo más grande que los árboles apareció frente a ellos.

– ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mayura cayó de espaldas, impresionada por lo que acababa de mostrarse.

– ¿Qué tal? –dijo Fenrir habiendo regresado a su falsa forma –¿Te impresioné¿Ahora crees lo que dijo mi papá?

– ¿De verdad eres el padre de Fenrir?

– Es difícil de explicar, pero no es tan extraño en el mundo de los dioses –dijo Loki.

– ¿Y qué hay de Yamino¿También eres su padre?

– Sí –respondió Loki.

– Bueno, al menos él parece normal.

Los tres tosieron una vez.

– ¿Qué¿Acaso también él tiene otra apariencia?

– Sí, pero no creo que le gustaría verla, Señorita Mayura.

– ¿Por qué no? Ya conozco la de Fenrir, la de Loki que no está nada mal –el pequeño dios se sintió sonrojar y se ocultó detrás del libro que estaba ojeando –¿qué podrías ser tu?

– Bueno…

Loki le extendió el libro.

– Jor… mund… gan… der o la Serpiente Midgard es una gigantesca serpiente que ronda Midgard hasta el día del Ragnarok. Tiene al dios Loki como padre y a la giganta Angerbode como madre, y cuando los Æsir se enteraron de este ser maligno engendrado por tan terribles padres, y vieron con su don de la adivinación las cosas terribles que haría, decidieron encargarse del monstruo. Odín lo lanzó al mar que rodea Midgard, donde quedará atrapada hasta el día de la destrucción total (Ragnarok). Jormundgander creció tanto que mordiéndose la cola podría abrazar toda la tierra.

Mayura dejó caer el libro y miró a Yamino.

– Ser… ser… ser… ¡serpiente!

Mayura se desmayó del susto.

––––0––––

Sentía una frazada sobre ella y algo frío sobre su cabeza. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Loki que sostenía una bolsa con hielo. Estaba acostada sobre el sillón en la oficina de Loki.

– ¿Estás bien, Mayura?

– Sí. ¿Qué pasó?

– Te desmayaste y te golpeaste la cabeza –dijo Fenrir.

Ella se incorporó y trató de recordar.

– Ah, eso fue porque yo… –y ella volteó hacia Yamino viéndolo con susto. Él trató de sonreir pero su mirada estaba triste. Ella respiró profundo y se tranquilizó – Perdóname, Yamino, es que le tengo miedo a las serpientes, pero tú me agradas mucho.

– No importa, Señorita Mayura –pero en sus ojos había vuelto la felicidad.

Loki suspiró y se sentó en el sofá frente a Mayura.

– Loki, ahora que sé que eres un dios. ¿Por qué puedo ver a Ecchan y escuchar a Fenrir¿Fue por estar cerca de la muerte?

– No, la verdad creo que fue porque te hicieron una transfusión de sangre de alguno de los dioses, pero no estoy seguro de quién.

– ¿Quiere decir que hay más?

– Muchos más –dijo Fenrir.

– ¿Los conozco?

– Sí –dijo Loki.

– ¿Quiénes son? Dime, Loki, no me dejes con la duda.

– Bueno, Narugami, Higashiyama, Kaitou, Urd, Skuld y Verdandi, las adivinas y… ah, claro Reiya –dijo Fenrir.

– ¿Reiya?

– Bueno, en realidad ella no sabe quién es.

Mayura se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el sofá.

– Esto es demasiado complicado.

– Dímelo a mí –añadió Loki imitando a Mayura.

––––0––––

Al día siguiente, Mayura volvió a llegar a la oficina de Loki y lo abrazó de repente.

– ¡Loki! –lo abrazó y frotaba su mejilla con la suya.

– ¿Qué haces, Mayura?

– Es que me acabo de dar cuenta lo guapo que eres, Loki.

Loki se sintió sonrojado pero también algo intrigado.

– Vaya, me recuerdas a Freya, ella siempre está haciendo algo así –dijo Fenrir.

– ¿Quién es Freya? –preguntó Mayura apartándose de Loki –¿Y por qué siempre está abrazándote¿Es tu novia?

– ¿Qué¿Por qué me preguntas eso¿Qué te interesa a ti?

– ¡Eres muy malo, Loki! –dijo apretando los puños y de pronto comenzaron a llover ollas sobre Loki.

_«Demonios, no de ella también»_

– ¿De dónde salieron tantas ollas? –dijo Mayura.

– Tú las hiciste aparecer –dijo Loki debajo de la montaña de ollas.

– ¿Yo¿Cómo podría hacer eso?

– Creo que ya sé de quién recibiste la transfusión de sangre.

– ¿De verdad?

– Sí, era de imaginarse. Los que te dieron su sangre fueron Freyr y Freya.

– ¿Quién? No los conozco.

– Sí los conoces –dijo Loki saliendo de debajo de la pila.

– Que no, recordaría sus nombres.

– Pero sí los conoces, pero a Freyr lo conoces como Kaitou.

– ¿Kaitou¡Aaah¿Kaitou es un dios?

– Sí, el dios de la paz, de la lluvia… por eso ayer comenzó a llover cuando estabas triste. Y Freya generalmente tiene la forma de Reiya y no recuerda nada sobre ser una diosa pero cuando aparece siempre es muy melosa conmigo y si se enoja hace llover ollas, como lo acabas de hacer tú.

– ¿Quieres decir que puedo provocar la lluvia?

– Eso me temo.

– ¿Y puedo hacer caer ollas sobre los que me molestan?

– Así es.

– Muy bien, pero puedes decirme¿por qué puedo hacer eso?

– Porque ahora la sangre de dos dioses corre por tus venas. Eso te convierte en una semi–diosa.

– ¿Eh?

– Olvídalo –dijo dejándose caer sobre su silla.

––––0––––

Mayura siguió ojeando el libro en busca de más información.

– Oye Loki. Busqué por todas partes y solo he encontrado a Urd, Skuld y Verdandi. También a Freya y a Freyr. ¿Seguro que Narugami y Higashiyama son dioses?

– Sí, pero tienes que buscarlos como Thor y Heimdall.

– Ah.

Volvió a meter su nariz en el libro.

– Ya los encontré.

– Mayura, no me has dicho qué opinas sobre lo que dice el libro.

– Ah, no lo he leído, sólo he visto las imágenes.

_«Para qué me molesto»_

Mayura volteó algunas páginas y se quedó viendo un pasaje y lo miró horrorizada.

– ¿Cómo es posible? Esto tiene que ser una broma, una equivocación. Dime que lo que dicen de Sle… Sleipnir es mentira.

– ¿Qué cosa dicen de Sleipnir? –dijo sin ningún interés.

– Que tú eres… tú eres… ¡¡¡¡¡Su madre!!!!!!!

Loki alzó una ceja.

– Sí, dice que tú le diste a luz.

Silencio

Ninguna reacción

La información estaba siendo procesada

La ira se iba acumulando

Y en un estallido…

– ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! ESO ES UN ATROPELLO, UNA CALUMNIA. ¿A QUÉ IDIOTA SE LE OCURRIÓ ESCRIBIR TAL ATROCIDAD?

Mayura respiró aliviada y rió al ver a Loki con la cara completamente roja de la ira. Al menos no era verdad.

– Por un momento dudé si era verdad. –Y siguió leyendo – Oye, pero dice que tienes más hijos.

Loki respiró un momento antes de contestarle a Mayura.

– No todos son mis hijos, algunos son mis hijastros pero todos creyeron que eran mis hijos. Los únicos que verdaderamente son mis hijos son Fenrir, Yamino y… –Loki se entristeció –Hel.

– ¿Hel¿Quién es Hel?

– Mi única hija. De hecho, la conociste hace algún tiempo. Lamento que ella te haya secuestrado.

– Secuestro… una chica… ¡La chica de gafas! Pero… ella dijo que tú la odiabas.

– Odin le hizo creer eso –dijo con rabia –pero logré arreglar ese malentendido.

––––0––––

– ¡Jajajajaja! –Mayura reía a más no poder. Había llegado a una historia muy cómica sobre Loki con los labios cocidos. Bueno, a Loki no le había causado gracia.

– Eso no es cierto¿sabes? –dijo Loki algo molesto –al menos no por completo. Yo no aposté mi cabeza, fue Baldur el que lo hizo y no creo que sea cómico que te cierren con hilo la boca… ¿quieres probar?

Mayura, que ya tenía dominado el arte de hacer llover ollas, dio una pequeña palmadita y un sartén cayó sobre la cabeza de Loki.

– ¡Deja de hacer eso! –gritó Loki.

– Jijiji –Mayura volvió a leer.

– Ya deja ese libro –suplicó Loki que comenzaba a tener un dolor de cabeza.

– No, la verdad es muy divertido. Yo, Mayura, seguiré leyendo hasta conocer a todos los dioses.

_«Oh no, y ahora habla como Freyr»_

– ¿Qué pasa Loki¿Por qué me miras así?

– No es nada –dijo cerrando los ojos y exhalando.

Mayura se acercó a él y se arrodilló frente a él.

– Loki, tú me gustas.

– ¿Eh? –dijo el confundido dios del caos sonrojándose ligeramente.

– ¡Lo logré¡Logré que te sonrojaras! –dijo Mayura poniéndose de pie y dando una danza de victoria – Engañé al dios del engaño.

Loki volvió a suspirar y una gota de sudor apareció en su frente.

– Me voy, se hace tarde. Mañana seguiré viendo los libros. ¡Hasta mañana! –dijo saliendo alegremente por la puerta.

Loki se dejó caer de espaldas al piso.

– ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?

––––0––––

Mayura llegó al siguiente día con una bolsa llena de pastelillos rellenos de frijoles y crema.

– De pronto sentí una gran necesidad de comer estos pastelillos –dijo Mayura tomando dos de ellos.

– Mayura, será mejor que busquemos la forma de volverte a la normalidad.

– ¿Por qué? No quiero volver a la normalidad. Significaría que no podría ver a Ecchan ni escuchar lo que Fenrir dice.

– Vamos papá. Me agrada más la chica misterio ahora que sabe la verdad.

– Yo también quiero que Mayura me vea –dijo Ecchan.

Cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza en signo de rendición. Yamino rió al ver a su padre en tal dilema.

Mayura continuó ojeando otro libro.

– Loki, dice que mataste a Baldur.

– ¡YO NO LO MATÉ! –dijo él inmediatamente en defensa –¿Cómo iba a saber yo que el muérdago era su única debilidad? Todos estaban muy divertidos tirándole cosas a Baldur sin hacerle ningún daño y yo sólo le alcancé lo que tenía a mano. Casualmente había ido a traer el muérdago a donde estaba porque Sigyn quería tenerlo en casa y se lo di a su hermano sin pensarlo. Como eso fue lo único que pudo matarlo, todo mundo creyó que había sido otro de mis engaños y me echó la culpa.

– ¿Y lo de la serpiente, el veneno y la copa y Sigyn?

– Sigyn… no era la diosa más lista de Asgard –dijo con tono irónico –Evitaba que las gotas cayeran, pero la copa la vaciaba de golpe y era peor…

– ¡Por cierto! Aprendí algo nuevo hoy y quiero mostrártelo. Estaba en mi clase de ciencias estudiando una planta que había muerto y ¡puf! La planta revivió. Entonces lo intenté con las otras plantas y pasó lo mismo. Traje esta semilla –dijo sacando una pequeña bolita de su bolsillo.

– Espera, Mayura…

Pero era demasiado tarde. Un enorme árbol comenzó a crecer en medio de la casa de Loki destrozando paredes y techos. Las ramas empujaron a todos hacia fuera, dejándolos colgados a cada uno en una rama distinta.

Loki tenía otro dolor de cabeza.

– ¡QUÉ HICE PARA MERECER ESTO!

Las cosas nunca volverían a ser las mismas con Mayura. Siendo un imán para los problemas y además con los poderes de Freya y Freyr, a Loki le esperaban muchos dolores de cabeza más.

FIN

* * *

**N.A: **Bueno, espero que sea lo suficientemente cómico. El final no tiene sentido. No lo sé, pasar de una trama Angst para pasarme a Humor es muy difícil, pero hice lo mejor que pude para mi primer fic de humor. ¡Reviews por favor! 


End file.
